


who knew he had it in him

by whoneedsalifewhenyouhavetv



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsalifewhenyouhavetv/pseuds/whoneedsalifewhenyouhavetv
Summary: Isobel discovers something she never would have believed had she not seen it with her own eyes: turns out, there IS someone that Michael would risk everything to save (that is, if he’d stop wallowing and do something about it).(aka where Michael can’t hide his feelings as well as he thinks he can)





	who knew he had it in him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Two fics in two days, who am I? Lol, anyway, this in set in 1x02 directly after Isobel asks Michael if there isn’t anyone he’d risk everything to save. More specifically, right after she walks away. Hope you enjoy!

Isobel had barely taken three steps towards the door of the Wild Pony before she quickly whirled around, intent on trying one last time to convince Michael to help her stop Max from doing something colossally stupid. Only, as her eyes landed on his face, she noticed that he wasn’t looking at her, but instead his eyes were locked on something across the room. 

She abruptly stopped in her tracks, her conviction disappearing immediately, as she noticed the pained look in his eyes. The sad, wistful expression looked familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

That is, until she followed his gaze to see that the something he was staring at was actually a someone. The attractive man looked familiar – _Wait, was that Alex Manes? When did he get back to Roswell?_ – and Isobel was stunned to see him staring right back at Michael with an equally forlorn expression on his face.

She was confused for just a moment before the truth hit her like a suckerpunch.

 _Oh_. Isobel sucked in a breath as she finally realized what was happening. Michael was staring at the Manes boy the same way Max stared at Liz all throughout high school, and let’s be honest, to this day. With pure longing and pain and....love. His eyes told the story of a beautiful and haunting heartache that cut so deep, it didn't need words to be expressed. And from the look on the Manes' boy’s face, Isobel was certain the feeling went both ways.

 _Wow_. Even without using her powers, she could tell that not only was Michael – Michael freakin Guerin – in love, but he had somehow found someone who loved him in return. But if that was the case, why did they both look so sad?

She didn’t have long to ponder it. The entire moment lasted maybe three seconds – her own heart broke as she watched Alex's face impossibly fall a little more as Michael diverted his gaze to stare at the empty glass in front of him – yet Isobel knew she hadn’t imagined it.

When had this happened? When had the boy who had always denounced humans, and especially relationships with them, fallen head over heels for one?

Last she’d heard, Alex Manes had joined the Air Force with the intent of never coming back to Roswell. She hadn’t heard of him coming back to town, so it must be fairly recent, meaning there was no way he’d been back long enough to have just started something this intense with Michael. So when had this all started? _High school?_

_No. No way. I would have totally noticed._

Although now that she really thought about it, Michael had been acting really out of character around that time. He’d gone from insanely happy with stars in his eyes the second semester of their senior year (at the time, she’d attributed it to him being excited to finally leave the foster system) to unusually morose right around the time of graduation. The minute he’d gotten his diploma, he’d also been more obsessive than usual, almost manic, in his determination to figure a way off this planet.

_God, I’m the worst person ever. How did I not see this? It was all so obvious._

It all made sense now. He had been in love, and he’d had his heart broken. She couldn’t believe it.

Not that she didn’t think he had it in him to love someone; Michael was the most loyal person she knew. She’d just never really considered it a possibility for him to open up to a stranger – to a _human_ – the way that she and Max could. But as she stared between them, she knew it had finally happened. The lovelorn look etched on Michael’s face left no doubt in her mind. The boy she’d known forever, the boy who didn’t believe in love because he’d never really been shown any, had finally found it. And not just the fun, fleeting kind, but the deep, aching sort of love that even time and distance couldn’t damper.

 _Oh, Michael._

She sighed. Honestly, between him falling in love with a military man and Max with not just a scientist, but Liz freaking Ortecho, what was she going to do with them?

Although every fiber of her being was telling her to go over there and confront Michael about what she’d just witnessed, she hesitated. Michael was the type who didn’t like people – even the ones who cared about him – getting in his business. He liked to work things out on his own, so despite her own curiosity, she decided to let him be.

And besides, if Michael wanted her help, he knew he could come to her. And in case he didn’t, she made a mental note to remind him the next time they spoke.

Proud of herself for butting out for once (Michael would be proud if he knew), she turned to leave. She prayed she was making the right call not getting involved and hoped, for both of their sakes, they figured it out. It just wasn’t right seeing such vibrant people looking so depressed. 

Almost at the door now, she couldn’t help but look over her shoulder one last time to glance between their dejected faces.

_Especially when the two idiots were so obviously in love with each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short but any feedback would be great!


End file.
